Querido Inazuma Eleven, quería rectificarte
by Kurasaki
Summary: Rememorando los últimos cinco años que la serie de televisión y manga Inazuma Eleven nos ha dado, entre sustos, alegrías y alguna que otra decepción. Siento que es hora de hacerle nuestra despedida. Siempre habrá algunos aspectos que cambiaríamos de toda la serie y ahora es el tiempo de eso. ¿Qué hubieras cambiado tú de Inazuma Eleven?


-¿Gmm?-

**No era posible. Otra vez esa estúpida compañía de Level-5, no les valía con atropellarme, revivirme y volverme a teñir de un color de pelo que no era el mío. Hacía pocos días que me había llegado una carta de participación al último evento de Inazuma Eleven.**

**Esa serie creada para niños dónde a mí me ponían como un cuerpo de 25 años a mis 60 pasados. Aún recordaba el frío que tenía que pasar por las noches metido en esas cámaras frigoríficas para conservarme sin ninguna arruga en mi rostro.**

**Me alegraba tener que estar solo sentado y con mi pose habitual de muerto. Bueno, tenía que prepararme para la cita con mi alumno, mejor no pensar en eso.**

-Mamoru-kun, te ha llegado una carta de esa compañía.-

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez tengo que estar al lado de balones?-

**Era Endou Mamoru. Más conocido como el capitán del Raimon y el entusiasta del fútbol. Recogí sin mucha ilusión el sobre que mi mujer Aki me tendía y lo dejé descansar mientras un largo suspiro se apartaba junto al mechón más largo de mi cabello.**

-No deberías hacerlo si no quieres.- **Oí su preciosa voz desde el otro cuarto-**

-No puedo.- **Revolvía mi propio pelo castaño.**- ¿Sabes cuántos niños creen que me gusta el fútbol? Creo que se piensan que estoy casado con uno.

**En las ruedas de prensa estaba harto de ser obligado a tener que patear balones y poner la sonrisa que me obligaban a poner, ¡por Dios! ¡Mi personaje parece que llevaba botox!**

**Volver a tener que ponerme esa banda sudada, patear un balón y gritar como una colegiala...necesitaría mentalizarme de verdad. Mi novia al menos me alegraba la vista con su preciosa sonrisa.**

-¡Ne-saan! Mira, ¡este es mi nuevo novio!-

-¿Qué?- **Dijeron Kidou y Goenji al mismo tiempo.**

**Kidou y Goenji se habían retirado a algo que les diera más dinero, al final de todo el señor Kidou dejo a Yuuto su empresa y pronto contrato a uno de sus mejores amigos para que trabajase junto a él como asesor, pero ninguna fortuna salvaba a ambos hermanos de que hombres extraños y pervertidores violadores tocarán a sus inocentes hermanas. Yuuka Goenji era especialista en adoptarlos.**

-Ah, creí que era la mía.-** Suspiro aliviado el de rastras.**

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Yuuka? ¡Solo tienes 25 años!-

**Ella le miro con una expresión enfadada y puso los brazos en jarras, señalando a Kidou. El chaval que acompañaba a la pelirrosa quiso tener en ese preciso instante el don de un camaleón.**

-¡Tengo derecho a hacer mi propia vida!-

-Yo no digo eso, pero aún eres muy inexperta para estos temas.-

-¡Tengo 25 años!-

-Y yo 32, ¿qué tiene ver eso? –** Añadió el rubio restándole importancia.**

-¡Te acuestas con tu jefe!-

**Kidou se unió al grupo de los camaleones y se mimetizo con su corbata. El pulgar hacia arriba del pretendiente no lo tranquilizo. En la serie ninguno de los dos salían con ninguna chica y no era por nada...**

**Bueno, bueno esto más que un fic es una presentación que hice para despedirme de Inazuma Eleven, recogiendo lo que los fans piensan de esta serie xD Si esto llegase a tener bastantes capítulos pues cerraré con mi propia opinión y lo que yo habría cambiado de Inazuma Eleven que no es poco (Ni necesario, seguramente)**

**De hecho tú puedes participar con esta ficha para que yo organice mejor los datos.**

**Cómo conociste Inazuma Eleven y porqué te gusto: (Sean sentimentales los que puedan. Pero expresen también si quieren que pongan sus datos "personales" o dejarlos en el anonimato) Esta parte de que aquí es obligatorio para mi propia información y una sorpresa que ****pueda ****prepararles.**

**Personaje/s favorito/s y porqué y la pregunta que siempre quisieron hacerle: Lo mismo, es esencial por lo menos que me lo digan para la sorpresa.**

**Y lo más importante de todo.**

**¿Qué habrías cambiado de Inazuma Eleven?**

**Especificando en esta parte, aclaro que no solo me refiero al anime, si no también a los videojuegos, manga, sucesos, personajes, películas etc . Hago esto porque se puede sacar pega de todos lados y a lo mejor a lo que no te gusta a ti, me gusta a mi.**

**En fin, leeré todas las fichas y recogeré un máximo de 10, acabadas las 10 fichas y sus capítulos cerraré el 11 con la mía propia.**

**Larga vida ala creatividad de Level-5 (Qué es nula)**

**Pero sí a Inazuma Eleven.**

**Sakka Yarouze.**


End file.
